A Snowy Demise
by FoxyBatty
Summary: Yuck and Yin are stuck in a cave because of Yuck.YuckxYin
1. Snow Falls

Ch.1:Snow Falls

She sleeps peacefully but feels a chill.She heads out of her room,her beautiful pink fur glistening

in the dark.This pink rabbit girl is Yin.

Yeah,that's my girl.Oh,my bad.I'm Sorceress Goldenia Jolie Wolf.But you can call me Goldenia.

But we're not here for me. We're here for my girl Yin and one of our enemies, Yuck. So

AHEM...

Yin wanders around early in the morning so she was poking around in rooms occupying herself.

She dare not go into Yang's room, heaven knows what he has been doing in there. So she passed

his room and went on to mine...which I have had forever. She opened the door and saw the lights

were on so she knew I wasn't in bed and she went outside. When Yin opened the door she felt

like someone stole all the heat from her body. She closed the door, got her fluffy jacket and ran

back out. She couldn't believe it. SNOW! She ran around in circles, happy to real snow. And

when I mean real snow I mean Saranoya didn't do it.Anyway, Yin ran until she noticed me.She

floated up next to me.

Yin:So,whatcha doin'?

Goldenia:Just feelin' the winter air.It's quite nice in the morning.

Yin:Why do you think I get up this early?

We talked until we saw Yang running around like a maniac and the whole town was awake.Then,

Master Yo called us in.Yang still going in circles didn't want to come in apparently,so I had to

drag him in annoyingly.


	2. SOS Fake

Ch.2:SOS Fake

Yo:Children,I have recently recieved an SOS signal from an abandoned cave that Saranoya

used to live in when she was a little girl.I don't know who sent it but I want you three to check it

out.In the meantime, I'm going to relax and thank myself for sending you on this mission.

Yang:Hold up.We have to go in the cold and find some stupid help signal while you sit on your

butt all day?

Yo:Pretty much.

Goldenia:There's no use fighting with him,Yang.Let's go.

We arrive at the cave but the SOS signal was no longer transmitting.I keep hearing things in the

trees.Then,I see him.

Goldenia:Yin,Yang.We got company.

I shot at the tree with my whip and we all heard a very familiar ouch.Popping out of the

trees,Yuck appeared.

Goldenia:So,you sent the signal?

Yuck:Duh.This is revenge for shrinking me in that disgusting panda's body.You can't imagine

the things I've seen...the things I've done.

Yin jumped on him and all me and Yang could see was a pink and green ball.I heard Yin shouting and she

didn't sound happy.Then,she pinned Yuck down.

Yin:First,you attacked us for no reason whatsoever.Second,you tricked me into liking you.

Then,you try to get the Toiletbrush of Allumination.Now,you send some fake SOS signal.

Yuck:All because of you!

Yuck then pinned Yin down and yelled at her.

Yuck:First,you trick me into attacking you.Second,you tricked me into thinking you liked me.

Then,you shrink me.Now,you're pinning me down just to be destroyed.

Having heard enough,Yin kicked Yuck's arm making him misfire.The attack hit snow on top of

the cave which was about to be an avalanche.Yin jumped on Yuck again pushing him and

herself into the cave.The snow dropped and me and Yang knew Yuck and Yin were trapped.

Yang and Goldenia:YIN!


	3. When Yuck's Heart Flew

Ch.3:When Yuck's Heart Flew

Hi,I'm Yin.I'll be taking over for Goldenia since she doesn't know what happened in the cave.

So,I became conscious and I saw Yuck laying on the cave floor.Wait a second.CAVE floor!?

Holy Foo,I'm in a cave! Anyway,I found a few twigs and made a fire with my Yin-ferno.Then,I went deeper

in the cave.I thought being stuck in a cave with Yuck,the world's biggest jerk was going to be a complete

waste of time.I felt so alone and the thought of being stuck with Yuck made me sick.Of course,when he

smiles (or smirks or whatever you want to call it)makes me feel safe.Oh,and his fur's soft and it also makes

him very attractive.WHOA!What am I talking about? I needed to get my mind off of Yuck and do what I do

when I'm upset:sing.

Yuck here.I'm going to tell you the rest of this chapter.I came to and saw I was in a cave.I tried to remember

what happened but I couldn't.Then,I saw a fluffy,white jacket and remembered that Yin was wearing that.

I remembered everything then.Yin yelling and pouncing on me,the avalanche...everything.The thought of

me here with Yin just made me angry.The anger faded when I heard a beautiful singing voice.I got deeper in

the cave and found out it was Yin!I listened to her lovely voice.

It's funny when you find yourself

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here

But all I want is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen

Cause now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale

My dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star that's coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody

That I heard you singing

And when you smiled

You made me feel

Like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty

I'm only left with use-to-be's

And once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale

And dreams were meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star

Just don't come true

Cause now even I can tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

Because I liked the view

When there was me and you

I can't believe that I could be so blind

It's like you were floating

While I was falling

And I didn't mind

Because I liked the view

I thought you felt it too

When there was me and you

When Yin finished,my hatred for her was gone.For once in my life,I was happy.

Yin:You know it's not nice to sneak up to someone you hate.

I jumped when she said that.THAT... was creepy.

Yuck:Sorry.

Yin:What'd you say?

Yuck:Sorry?

Yin:What,are being nice to me?

Yuck:Yeah.And you sound great.

Yin gave me a puzzled look.

Yuck:Your singing.

Yin:Y-You heard that?

Yuck:Yeah.You sound...Um...awesome.

Yin:Really?

Yuck:Yeah.

We both blushed so hard you could mistake us for my sister,Harmony when she gets a sunburn.

We stared at the floor until Yin collasped.I turned her over and she looked like a wreck.She was frezzing but

her temperature was hot.I have to get Yin back to the fire before the fever gets to her.

**Song:When There Was Me and You by Vanessa hudgens**


	4. Yin's Savior

Ch.4:Yin's Savior

Yuck's POV

Alright.As if being stuck with Yin wasn't bad enough.Now she's going out on me.The bag I

carried had everything I could ever need...everything but entertainment.

Okay,so far here's my list:

Things That Went Bad

1.Being Disimbodied

2.Being tricked by Yin

3.Being Shrunk

4.Being stuck with Yin

5.Yin getting sick

So far,everything sucked.I gave some terrible tasting medicine to Yin and her fever went down

like that.Thank heavens Harmony knows her potions.All Yin had to do now was rest.

An hour later,Yin woke up.

Yuck:Hey,you're up.

Yin:What happened?

Yuck:You had a fever.My sister's potion cured you.

Yin:Question One:You have a sister?Question Two:You saved me?

Yuck:Answer One:Surprised me too.Answer Two:Yeah.

Yin blushed so hard it looked like she had the fever again.Doesn't matter.Yin's safe and there's

one thing I realized:I love her.

**Things are really starting to heat up,eh?R&R and you'll know more about my OC**

**Goldenia.And you might even might read about a special ending between Yuck**

**and Yin.So R&R you Yuck x Yin lovers.Oh and in my other fanfic I'm working on**

**has YuckxYin,YangxOC and OCxOC.So as soon as I finish A Snowy Demise,I'll**

**start my other.But R&R for A Snowy Demise.**


	5. Life,Love and Death

Ch.5:Life,Love and Death

Yin's POV

Okay,first I hated Yuck for all the things that he did in the past.But now...now I think I

like-like him.But I wasn't sure.Hopefully,Yang and Goldenia would get us out of here.Yuck

fixed us some food that he packed before he left.After we ate,we started talking random stuff.

Yin:Yuck,do you know Goldenia more than me,Yang and Master Yo know?

Yuck:You could say that.Me and Wolf go way back.

Yin:Please tell me.What do you know about her that I don't?

Yuck:Alright.I don't know much about her myself but I'll tell you what I do know.I first met

Goldenia when we were about 5 I think.She told me she lost her family back in her village.

Yin:Her village?

Yuck:Narvinia.Have you heard of it?

Yin:Legends.But I didn't know it was real or that Goldenia lived there.

Yuck:Yeah.Anyway,she and her two sisters,Camille and Daisy,came back from playing in the

woods and saw Narvinia was destroyed.They peeked in a window and witnessed their mom

getting killed.After they got rid of the mom's body,the villagers came back for the real killing...

their father:The Sorcerer.

Yin:That explains why she's a sorceress.Please continue.

Yuck:Her father however disappeared.The villagers banished Goldenia,Camille and Daisy in

seperate directions.Goldenia never saw her sisters again.Then,Me and Goldenia met.She told

me the story I just told you.Goldenia and I later were inseperatable.The bad news was we didn't

know better and became treasure hunters for two years.

Yin:Then what happened?

Yuck:I became obsessed with the jewels me and Goldenia nabbed and tried to steal them from

her.After the fight,we were both battered and she sealed me in the Narvinian Jewel.She put a

spell on it but I don't what it was.

Yin:Must of had something to do with Might and Magic's bossiness and aggression.

Yuck:Yeah,but that's all I can tell you.Oh yeah and she locked her memories in the jewel too.

Yin:That also explains why doesn't remember anything...a thing about her past.WOW!She went

through alot.

Yuck:I'll say.

Yin:Did you love her?

Yuck:No,no,no!I liked her as a friend but not more than that.Why do you ask?

Yin:Just asking.

The burning questions were in my head.That was one but now for the other.

Yin:So do you have parents?

I saw depression and anger in his eyes.I felt guilty for asking that question when I saw a tear run

down his face.

Yin:I'm sorry.I didn't mean to bring that up.

Yuck:No.That's alright,Yin.You asked, I'll answer.Before I met Wolf,we had a house fire.Our

parents were caught under a big piece of wood and me and Harmony were going to help them.

But two firemen carried us off.Then the house collasped when they put out the fire.We knew

our parents were dead.We were taking care of ourselves ever since.

The sobbing,tears and depression broke my heart.I never knew Yuck had such a sad story.

I went over next to him and hugged him.The sulking stopped when my arms were around him,

I felt arms go around me and I knew it was his.We embraced each other until we looked each

other's eyes.His amber eyes looked into my sky blue eyes.Then,he spoke.But I knew what he

was going to say.

Yuck:Yin, I know we've been enemies but I feel close to you and...

Yin:Shut up.

Our lips touched and we were giving each other our first kiss.My arms went around his neck

while his went around my waist deepening the kiss.When we broke apart,I snuggled against his

chest and we fell asleep.And we both said those three words in that kiss.

I love you.

**So what do you think?You know everything about Goldenia.You read the special **

**ending.What else could you possibly need?(Don't push it)Anyway,R&R please for**

**this beautiful couple while I go cry in the corner.**


	6. Finally Rescued

**This is my final chapter for A Snowy Demise.But on the brightside I'll be writing **

**another fanfic feat. these couples.**

**Yuck x Yin**

**Yang x OC**

**OC x OC**

**And there will be a special guest in the epilouge.Can you guess who it is?**

**Anyway,here's Ch.6.**

Ch.6:Finally Rescued

Yin's POV

Nothing was wrong now. Me and Yuck were now girlfriend and boyfriend.What could be

wrong now?Sure he's a bad guy.But he's my bad guy.I finally have a real boyfriend and not

that stupid robot suit boy,Brett.Sure he's cute.But he's not hot like Yuck.

Sorry I'm just happy I got a real boyfriend.

Anyway,I woke up because I thought I heard something outside the cave.It sounded like Yang

and Goldenia bickering.I swear they sound worse than a married couple.But then I heard

another voice.Like a little girl's.Then the snow started to melt and I saw a little white rabbit girl

and behind her Yang and Goldenia snapping at each other then looking at me and Yuck.

Yang:Hey we should come later.They look like a cute couple.

Then they all bursted out laughing.

Yin:Nothing happened.

I pushed Yuck and woke up going like "WHAT!?" I gave him an apolegetic look.

Then he saw Yang,Goldenia and the little girl rolling on the floor.

Yuck:HARMONY!?

Yang,Goldenia and the little girl stopped laughing and the girl had a face of fear.

Yuck:Harmony,I told you to stay at Nana's house.

Harmony:But she put her teeth in my cup of rinse.

Yin:Hold up.This is your sister,Harmony.

Yuck:Uh,Yeah.

Yang and Goldenia:Yuck has a sister?

Goldenia:Jinx.You owe me a soda.

Yang:Aw,pellets.

Yin:She kinda looks like you.

Yuck.Really?

Yin:Yeah.In fact I was wondering if you and Harmony would like to stay at the dojo.

Yuck:Really?

Yin:Of course,my little beach bunny.

Yuck blushed when I gave him his first nickname and I pressed my body against his.

Yuck:I don't see why not.

Then we hugged each other.Harmony jumped up and down over and over.

Yang and Goldenia:Master Yo is not going to like this.

Goldenia:Jinx.You owe me another soda.

Yang:Aw,hippity-hop me hard.

Back at the dojo...

Yo:Yin,I'm very proud of you.You survived the cold and you've got your own man candy.

Yin:Nope he's not my man candy.He's my hunk.

Goldenia:I'm happy for you Yin.Now if only I can get Yang's attention and WOULD YOU

STOP RUBBING MY BUTT,YANG!!!!!!!!!

Yang:K.

Yuck and I laughed when Yang was being chased around by Goldenia.But that's mainly what

happened.I have my own boyfriend,Harmony has more friends now that she and Yuck moved

in and Goldenia has a whip that's hitting Yang's butt hard.Now if you excuse me,my boyfriend,

and Harmony's going to watch our favorite show:Idiot Boys,Don't Touch Women's Butts.

Why have television when you got a brother that tries to make the move on your best friend?

**So what'd you think?Wait for about a couple days. I'll have the epilouge up.R&R and **

**guess who the special guest is.Here's a clue:It's the child of Y x Y.Who do you **

**think it is?Anyway,wait for a bit and I'll have the epilouge up.**


	7. A New Beginning

**I got bored and went ahead and did the epilouge.**

**If you guessed Yuck x Yin's kid,YOU'RE CORRECT!!!!!!Her name is Maruki.It's a **

**Japenese name FYI.I've heard it from some show but I can't put my finger on it.But **

**here's the epilouge.**

Epilouge:A New Beginning

Normal POV

15 years later...

Yuck paces back and forth while Yang,Goldenia and the twins,Dylan and Lana(their kids)

watched.

Yang:Yuck,calm down.Yin's going to be fine.

Goldenia:Yuck and Yin are married,Yang.Yuck is supposed to be worried.Even if the pacing's

giving me a headache.

Dylan:Look,there's a rent.

Lana:It's a rut,Pinhead.

Dylan and Lana then started fighting each other(physically).

Yang:Ah,they get it from their parents.

Goldenia:Or clearly their father.

Doctor:Okay,Yuck,you can come in.And Mrs.Wolf,you and Yang and the kids can come too.

All of them went to see the newcomer in this world.There lying in the hospital bed,Yin and a

little pink fuzzball.Yuck comes over to Yin and the pink fuzzball and sees the fuzzball is a girl

that looks exactly like Yuck but her color was pink like Yin.

Yin:She looks just like you.

Yuck:What's her name?

Yin:Maruki.

Yuck:Little angel.Nice name.

Dylan and Lana:Yay!We have a new playmate!

Goldenia:Dylan,Lana,please be quiet.

Lana:Sorry,Mama.

Dylan:Kiss-up.

Lana:Test-Failing pig.

Yang:Enough already.

Dylan and Lana:OK,Dad.

Yin:What would we do without them?

Yuck:I'll never know.

Yin:I know one thing.

Yuck:What's that?

Yin Even with Maruki in our lives now,I'll always love you,Yuck.

Yuck:I"ll always love you too,Yin.

**The End.R&R for the kids.**


End file.
